


Disparaître

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The title means "disappear" in French, according to Google Translate. And, well, she does kind of do that doesn't she? The descriptions of violence probably aren't graphic, but just in case.





	Disparaître

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "disappear" in French, according to Google Translate. And, well, she does kind of do that doesn't she? The descriptions of violence probably aren't graphic, but just in case.

Esme's breath escaped her in short pants, her legs trembling as she ran. They were screaming for mercy, and she couldn't give them that, as much as she wanted to. Just a few more steps and Charles could be gone forever.  
"You'll regret this, you stupid cunt!" he roared behind her, his drunken slur terrifying her. She ran, ran, ran, constantly feeling his breath on her neck.  
And then Charles's voice fell away. Esme realized-she would be falling from a very high place, and probably wouldn't make it in one piece.  
But her legs disobeyed her mind, and she fell.


End file.
